


Isla de Princeton

by Kay_Peaches



Series: Spiritshipping For Adults [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Comedy, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, M/M, Melting, Orgy, Sensation Play, private island, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Peaches/pseuds/Kay_Peaches
Summary: Jaden and Jesse are looking to get high, but the only person they know with the goods is away on vacation. One quick trip to Princeton Island, and they're ready to get down and dirty.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes
Series: Spiritshipping For Adults [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611208
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21





	Isla de Princeton

During his time at Duel Academy, Jaden (like many teenagers) somehow was always able to get his hands on marijuana whenever he wanted it. He always seemed to know a guy, who knew a guy that could ship some over or sell it to him. It really wasn’t a big deal back then - it seemed like everyone would do it together. 

Chumley always had the best stuff, and Alexis seemed to have a little extra when someone’s stash ran out before the party was over. Jesse brought over some really dank weed from the states, and Bastion liked to save his stuff for after midterms and finals weeks. None of them had been addicted to the stuff, in fact, Jaden didn’t even know if it was possible to get addicted to weed, but as the years went on after graduation, and it was growing harder and harder to find time to get together to smoke, they all just sort of fell out of the habit. 

Which was how Jaden Yuki, at the ripe young age of 33, found himself in a bit of a predicament. 

Jesse had brought up the idea first, late in bed one night. He suggested they just buy a couple of bundles from online, see if their friends had any, and smoke up one of Jesse condominium units for old times sake. Texas marijuana laws seemed to always be changing, but Jesse was pretty sure any kind of weed they could get their hands on would be the illegal kind. Neither he nor Jaden seemed to care all that much though. 

Unfortunately for the two men, their friends had fallen off the weed bandwagon just as much as the two of them had. Every call Jesse and Jaden made seemed to be fruitless. Jaden had just one more lead left to try before giving up entirely. 

Jesse was away at work, and Jaden sat in their bedroom with a pad and paper, and his phone pressed up to his ear. The device only rang once before a delightful voice picked up on the other line. “Hello,” She spoke up. “This is Alexis Rhodes. May I ask who’s calling?”

“Lexi?” Jaden’s face lit up like a Christmas tree when he realized that the real life Alexis Rhodes was on the phone. Not voice mail or junk or anything like that! “It’s Jaden! Jaden Yuki from school! Remember, we walked in together at the school reunion?” 

“Jaden.” Alexis’ voice went flat as she spoke up again. “I know who you are. You’re the kind of person that is very hard to forget.” 

Jaden couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Listen, Alexis. Jesse and I were wondering if you could help us. I know you’ve kept in contact a lot better with Jesse, ‘cause business, or whatever, but I need your help with something not business related.” 

Alexis raised a brow. Thankfully she was halfway across the world and getting ready to go to sleep. Otherwise she probably would have been too busy to play catch-up with Jaden. “Sure, I’ll try my best… Should I be worried?” 

“Maybe a bit…” Jaden trailed off and gripped his phone a bit tighter. “I’ll just cut to the chase. Jess and I were looking to stash up on the devil’s lettuce. Think you can help us find some?” 

Alexis went silent for a brief moment, and on just a regular phone call, Jaden had way too hard of a time figuring out what that silence meant. “Jaden…” He could hear her stifle laughter. Jaden’s shoulders immediately relaxed. “You’re freaking 33! Don’t call it the Devil’s lettuce!” She had to laugh for just a second longer before composing herself to speak again. “I don’t have any personally. I don’t think I’ve had any since Duel Academy… although… I know where you can get some … but you’re not gonna like what you hear.” 

Jaden didn’t really care. They had exhausted all their resources, and getting high in an empty condo with Jesse and some snacks seemed like a great time. “Lay it on me! I think I’m up for the challenge.” 

Alexis wasted no time at all. “Chazz has some, but he’s away on his….” Alexis didn’t know how much to reveal about Chazz’ personal life. Sure, they were married for the sake of publicity, but what Chazz did while he was away on holiday was always strange to Alexis, even as a friend. 

“He’s away on his what? Sabbatical?” Jaden asked, tapping his pen cap against his notepad. 

“No he’s away on vacation. He goes on a two week long vacation every year to his family’s private island. He’s there right now, and I know you’d be able to get the stuff from him… I just don’t think you’ll like it when you get there…” She was trying her best to be honest without telling them exactly what Chazz was doing. 

“A private island? That sounds pretty sweet! I’m sure I can deal with whatever crazy haunted mansion shit the Princeton family has on their private island.” Jaden almost hoped that the mansion would be haunted. Being high with Jesse and Chazz in a haunted Mansion sounded like a great time! 

“Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Alexis muttered before giving Jaden her fake husband’s phone number. She had an awful feeling about the whole situation. She knew for a fact that Jaden and Jesse weren’t going to enjoy Princeton Island one bit - but she had a much deeper feeling of dread. As if it would be so much worse than even that. 

***********

The call had not gone smoothly at all. Chazz was reluctant at best and venomous at worst, practically shouting at Jesse and Jaden for bothering him while he was busy on vacation, and accusing them of just trying to steal his weed. Thankfully, Jaden had a way with words - promising Chazz a big fat ‘IOU’ in return for traveling to Chazz’ island and paying him to smoke some weed. The two men still had no idea what awaited them on Princeton Island, but Jaden was still hoping for a high haunted mansion situation. 

Jesse gripped the railing of the motor yacht as the two of them sped closer to the Princeton family island. Thick gray clouds were rolling in behind them, and Jesse’s stomach churned with each bump against a breaker wave as they drew closer to the island. Jesse would have preferred a much shorter and smoother helicopter ride, but Chazz had made it abundantly clear on the phone call that the island only supported enough space for one helicopter, and he already had his parked there.

“Chazz Princeton is an asshole.” Jesse mumbled as Jaden walked up behind him - the elemental hero duelist’s hands carefully rubbing down Jesse’s spine as he tried not to hurl over the side of the boat. “I’m just glad we're here…” Jaden had done a spectacular job parking the yacht along the dock as smooth as he possibly could.

“It uh, looks kinda nice, right?” The dock itself was long, and painted a beautiful modern shade of light gray. 

From the boat, the two of them could see an almost villainous looking modern home jutting out of the tropical trees and brush of the island floor. The dark clouds rolling in just gave the island an even more evil essence. The mansion consisted of angular, white, asymmetrical projections jutting out every side of the vacation home. A large, square pool hung off the side of one of the patios, and tall glass walls allowed Jesse and Jaden to see the marble spiral staircase penetrating every floor. 

Jaden was pretty damn impressed as he held Jesse’s hand to help him off the boat. But his good mood was gone in the blink of an eye. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” A deep voice called from the end of the dock. With a glance, Jaden could see three large men - all three built like machines and with cropped hair, tan skin, and muscles that bulged from tight black tank tops. They must have been Chazz’s security. “It seems a few stowaways washed up to shore. The boss won’t be happy at all that it took you so long to get here.” The three men were rapidly approaching. “Get ‘em, boys.”

The next few minutes were a flurry to Jaden. He had figured Chazz would have told his security team that he was expecting guests, but since that wasn’t the case, he was going to have to fight! Especially if Jesse’s safety was on the line. The two more silent goons rushed towards Jaden first as the smaller man placed himself in front of Jesse. “Stay behind me! I’m not going to let you get hurt ever again!” His comment seemed to surprise the goons, but Jaden hardly cared. “Get your game on!” Jaden shouted as he pulled his pristine deck out of almost thin air - his eyes that dangerous shade of blue and hazel. 

“Jesus, did you even read the email? You should know the rules!” The man closest to Jaden spoke up, his face twisted into utter shock, and his voice somehow deeper than the first security officer. “No cards allowed on the island! That’s the first goddamn rule he sent us!”

With the threat of physical force now looming over Jaden, and both he and Jesse growing more and more confused, the three men saw their opportunity to attack. It wasn’t so much an attack, though, as it was really just to detain Jaden and Jesse. The guards each had a pair of handcuffs, although there was something off about them. They didn’t look like normal handcuffs to Jaden - but he couldn’t figure out why.

“Jay.” Jesse was suddenly speaking his name in such a calming tone - Jesse really knew how to douse Jaden’s flames in the right circumstances. “Let’s just let ‘em detain us. Chazz will see us, and then we’ll get everythin’ sorted out. Trust me.” 

Jaden was reluctant, especially when he saw the goons grab his hands, cuff them up and then shove the deck back into its box. “Just pray the boss doesn’t catch you with a deck… or hear you breaking rule number 2.” 

“What’s rule number 2?” Jesse’s interest was piqued, he just couldn’t help but ask. 

“You seriously didn’t read the emails! If you don’t call him ‘The Chazz,’ you’re really gonna get it.” The third goon just shook his head, holding Jesse’s cuffed hands behind his back. 

The unexpected twist definitely came with the dark hoods that were immediately placed over Jesse and Jaden’s head. “Now be quiet!” the man spoke again. “Everyone else here knows how this works. You better learn your place quickly before you see The Chazz.”

***********

Jaden felt his knees hit the floor. He couldn’t see with the opaque black hood over his eyes - but at least he could sense the people around him. The three men had forced Jaden and Jesse to their knees on a cold marbled flooring, and if the exterior of the building told Jaden anything, it was that the interior was just as modern and white. 

Jaden could tell that the three men were still standing around them, but he could sense in his gut that there must have been a whole group of people now watching both Jesse and Jaden. This fact became obvious when he heard loud footsteps clicking against the hard floor of the mansion in a matter of seconds. 

Silently, a hand reached out to stroke along Jaden’s shoulder and he heard a soft sigh. “You naughty boys sure are late.” This was obviously Chazz’s voice. “The Chazz doesn’t have much patience for disobedient sailors like you.” His voice suddenly dropped an octave. “I might have to have you two swabbing my deck… all night long... “

“CHAZZ!” Jaden suddenly shouted from under the hood. He could just tell that Jesse was stunned silent. “We’re not sailors! We’re Jaden and Jesse!” 

“Slacker?!” The hand was gone from Jaden’s shoulder at lightning speed. “I thought I told you guys I had guests coming to the island!” Chazz was a 33 year old man, yet his voice still cracked like it did when he was 15. “Go! Get outta here!... No not you, you can stay.” 

Jaden was left in the pitch blackness of the hood for just another second before the light was brought back to his eyes. After a solid few blinks, he could tell that this mansion was exactly how he pictured it would be - white walls, white marble floor, deep black minimalist furniture. A true work of modern art. Thankfully, Jesse seemed okay, still just stunned silent though - but another man stood to the side of the room. This new face seemed vaguely familiar to Jaden, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

And the next second was when Jaden spotted Chazz - sitting atop a beautiful black and violet throne smack in the middle of this common room type area. Jaden last saw him at the school reunion, but he hadn’t really caught a good look at the guy. He was distracted with a conversation with Alexis, and Chazz had said all of three words before disappearing. Now Jaden could see just how much Chazz had changed since high school. His clothes were still pitch black, but he wore a much more casual sweater and slacks combo. His hair still fanned out from the side of his head, but it was cut much shorter now, and his lips came to a dissatisfied point. Did he get lip filler?

“So you came to steal my weed?” Chazz scoffed, folding his arms as he stayed perched on his little throne. He was still slimmer than paper. “Just take it and get off my island. I’m busy.” 

And suddenly, in what could only be described as a twist of irony, thunder crashed loudly above the mansion, followed by a dramatic lick of lightening right outside the widow. The sheets of heavy rain followed not a second later. “Fuck me!” Chazz growled, finally picking himself up to stand on the ground. It was a wonder his tiny legs didn’t snap under the rest of his body. 

“There’s no way were sailing home in that storm!” Jaden groaned as he rolled to his side, his knees now aching from having to kneel on he hard floor. 

“I’m not blind, slacker!” Chazz hissed out, grumbling to himself all the while “Now I gotta call the coast guards, see if they can find my men… and check up on the back up generator, dammit…” As he took a step towards the pair, he had to stop. “What the fuck!? Did you bring your cards Jaden?” 

With a raised eyebrow, Jaden looked around until he saw Kuriboh pratically shaking in fear from the thunder crash outside. “Aw, he’s just scared Chazzy.” Jaden held a hand out for his little buddy. “C’mere, everything’s gonna be okay.” 

“I don’t want to interact with duel monsters on my vacation!” Chazz was practically steaming out the top of his head. “Dammit! Now I have to find you a room away from the boys, and I have to find you guys some clothes…” He was just working himself up into a frenzy.

“Okay, I think that’s about enough of that.” The semi-familiar man from the corner of the room decided to come over. “You always get too worked up, Chazz. You gotta relax, that’s what this whole vacation is for. I’ll find a room for Jaden and Jesse to stay, and then I’ll have Bryant take a look at the generator and call the coast guards. I don’t want you to worry about a thing.” The man soothingly rubbed his hand down Chazz’s back, stopping only at his ass to give it a good squeeze. 

“Fine… can you give them the weed I put aside for them? It’s in the kitchen. I need a bath…” Chazz rubbed his face as he began to walk away. “The boys and I are doing poppers before dinner, if you’re interested, Atticus.” Chazz called out just before dissappearing down some random hallway. 

It took every ounce of Jaden’s whole being not to just scream right then and there. He half wondered if Jesse was thinking the same thing - what the fuck is going on here, and why the fuck is Atticus a part of it?! Then again, Jesse was always more perceptive than Jaden himself was, maybe Jesse could already answer both of those things.

“So...Atticus? As in Atticus Rhodes?” Jaden spoke up, taking his sweet time getting up off the floor, then holding out a hand to help his teal-haired lover up.

“Yeah! It’s been a long time, Jaden Yuki.” Atticus gave him a wink before beginning to walk away. “Follow me! I have the perfect place for you guys to spend the night. Jaden, you’re about my size, so you can just borrow some of my clothes. Jesse Anderson… I might need to grab some clothes from one of the guys.” 

And that was when Jesse’s beautiful voice rang out like a symphony to Jaden’s ears. “Who are those guys anyway? They were gettin’ pretty aggressive on the dock…” 

“Don’t mind them. They’re just some of Chazz’s … friends? Guest? I’ll be honest, I don’t know half of them. Sometimes I think Chazz just needs a constant orbit of gay men following him aroud at all times.” Atticus chuckled, although Jaden didn’t think that sounded much like a joke. 

“Isn’t he married to Alexis? Does she know about this?” Jaden had to ask. 

_ ‘...A constant orbit of gay men.’ _

_ ‘I might have to have you two swabbing my deck… all night long…’ _

_ ‘He goes on a two week long vacation every year to his family’s private island.’ _

_ ‘Jesus, did you even read the email? You should know the rules!’ _

_ ‘The boys and I are doing poppers before dinner, if you’re interested, Atticus.’ _

“Oh my god!” Jesse seemed to have figured it out just a split second before Jaden put all the pieces together. “Chazz just invites a horde of gay men to party and have sex with for two weeks straight on a private island every year?!” He had to clutch his sides. How thirsty was Chazz?!

Atticus just rolled his eyes, but from the smile tugging at his lips, Jaden could tell he thought it was a little funny too. “Yeah, yeah… You know Chazz, though. If he wants to party like he’s 21, then he’s gonna.” 

Jaden and Jesse followed Atticus up a flight of floating stairs. Every aspect of this house seemed too modern - like it must have been designed by some famous architect or something. “So why are you here Atticus? I feel like shit would kinda hit the fan if the media found out Chazz Princeton and his brother-in-law had a sex party on a private island every year.” 

“Well I was here for the first one, and I’ve been every year since. Someone has to look after Chazz… He’s not so great about taking care of himself, and I don’t trust any of his boys to do that.” Atticus pushed open a glass door once they got to the top of the stairs, revealing yet another beautiful room.

This one had a slanted ceiling with one whole wall being made up entirely of skylights. Dressers, boxes, shelves, and a long white couch decorated the tiny space. “It’s just the attic, but I think this would probably be better than sleeping on the couch… Some of the boys can get pretty loud.” Atticus scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “I hope this is okay! I’ll bring up some blankets and shit when I bring you guys clothes.”

He dropped a box onto the small coffee table in front of the couch, and gave the two of them a small salute. “I hate to leave you guys alone so soon, but I gotta get down to business if I’m gonna make it in time for poppers!” He laughed before rushing out of the room.

**********

To say that Chazz’s weed was dank - would be an understatement. Within a few hours, Jesse and Jaden found themselves stranded on the Princeton private island, with a storm raging outside, and a good dozen men downstairs partying like it was the end of the world - and completely high off their asses. 

Jaden had his face buried in Jesse’s neck, the two of them barely propped up against the couch with a TV playing some local news that they were hardly paying attention to. Jesse’s hand was stroking Jaden’s hair as if it was made out of chinchilla fur, and Jaden couldn’t help himself from taking huge whiff’s of Jesse’s scent. 

“Jessssss…” Jaden muttered, every nerve in his body was firing at him to either touch everything in that attic, or lie in a bed and never stand up again. He didn’t remember ever having this sort of sensation back in high school when they smoke, so whatever Chazz had was the real deal. “You know what sounds so good right now?”

“Shrimp tempura and chili sauce?” Jesse asked, his voice sounding almost tasty in Jaden’s ears.

“YES! Oh my god, I’m so in love with you.” Jaden didn’t really care that he hadn’t said it before or that it was probably a big moment in their relationship. It was just how he felt, and he couldn’t stop his mouth from moving on it’s own. “Jesse Anderson, I love the fuck out of you, and anyone who tries to take you away from me can suck my balls.” 

“Ya want Yubel to suck your balls?” Jesse snorted at himself. 

“C’mon, Jess, I thought we weren’t gonna talk about this until we were ready.” Jaden mumbled against Jesse’s smooth, silk-like skin. 

“Yeah, my therapist says the same thing.” Jesse sighed and pushed Jaden off of him. For some reason, Jaden’s limbs grew infinitely heavier in that moment, and he just fell deeper into the couch. 

Jesse on the other hand, couldn’t stand sitting in that moment. He was hot, and tingly, and just needed to move. He stood in front of Jaden and rubbed his palms on his pants. “What the fuck did Chazz put in this weed? This is definitely not what it was like at duel academy… and I’m still super fuckin’ hungry. Jay, I think if I don’t get shrimp tempura right now, my stomach is gonna eat itself.” He shifted back and forth on his feet, his mouth dry. “I could probably drink the entire ocean right now… Ya know what I think about a lot?” Jaden shook his head. “Sometimes I just look up at the stars an’ remember that you’ve been to one of them. Like, you were literally on another planet, that no one else on earth has never set foot on. Like, yeah, ya can look up at the moon and think about how crazy it is that footprints are all over that mother, but you’ve been to a different STAR SYSTEM! That’s somethin’ no one else has ever done! Just …. So crazy. Okay, c’mon, I can’t wait anymore, let’s get shrimp.”

“I can’t, baby boy...” Jaden mumbled, his eyes just staring at the rain hitting the slanted bay window in sheets. “My skin is fused to the couch.”

“No it ain’t, sugar plum.” Jesse reached out to grab Jaden’s hand. He gave it a good yank, but Jaden was definitely going limp. “If ya make me go down there by myself, I’m not brinin’ food back for ya.” 

That was enough to get Jaden to move, albeit slowly. “God, Jess, you’re so unfair.” He whined playfully. His arms pushed himself up from his spot rooted on the couch, and he finally stood up. “There, are you happy?” 

“I’ll be happy when I get some goddamn food.” 

The walk down the stairs was relatively easy, but the rough part came when they set foot on the first floor. Jaden had to admit he didn’t exactly know what poppers were, but he was starting to get a good idea when they rounded the corner into the living room/Chazz throne room. 

In Jaden’s inebriated mind, the only way to describe what he was looking at was - a pile of skin. Maybe he should have known from the way Chazz always seemed to have boys following him in high school, but damn, Chazz was kind of getting it. 

Chazz was in the middle of the pristine white carpeted flooring with all the dark gray leather sofas pushed to far edges of the nearly open and glass walled room. His hands were being held back by one man, as Chazz sat in the laps of two other men. His head was thrown back, and his plush filled lips panted with each grunt and buck from the men underneath him. Jaden could just tell this was a skill that Chazz had practiced over the years - taking two large men at once. All three of their bodies made Chazz look like a little delicate fairy. 

Of course there were plenty of other men, all around the room, kissing and fucking and blowing and … Atticus was doing something with a straw and two other men that Jaden couldn’t make out at first glance. 

“Chazz.” Jesse’s voice rang through the room and over the moans and shouts and groans of all the men in the orgy. “We’re hungry.” 

From Jaden’s perspective, Jesse may as well have shattered the glass of reality. Chazz’s head snapped into attention in that moment, and the look on his face was murderous. His thin eyebrows creased dangerously down his face, and his now free hands pushed against the man in front of him to help him stand up. “Excuse me, are you five?!” He shouted - naked as the day he was born except an enticing little leather garter tied neatly around one of his stick thin thighs. 

“I think I need to sit down…” Jaden said as he plopped himself against the wall and slid down. “We just wanted shrimp tempura and chili sauce.”

“What the hell is wrong with you, just go get it yourself…” The Chazz got a good look at Jaden’s eyes and the way his muscles relaxed against the floor. And then he saw the way Jesse’s teeth clenched almost painfully. “Shit… Wes, I think I know what happened to your weed…” Chazz placed his hands on his delicate little hips, and Jaden and Jesse did everything in their power not to look at his penis. “You boys keep having fun. The Chazz will be back in a minute.” He told his group before walking towards the kitchen. 

Jesse had to practically lift Jaden off the floor to get him to go to the kitchen behind Chazz. “Do we get shrimp now?” 

Maybe Chazz was in a good mood, or maybe he was just feeling a little guilty, but as Jaden and Jesse popped a squat on the stools in front of the kitchen counter, he started pulling out a frozen shrimp dinner that he could just stick in the microwave for them. 

“So…. you guys probably took some of my boy’s MDMA laced weed.” He started to explain, grabbing two large water bottles from the fridge and passing them off to Jesse and Jaden. “Drink these.”

“I’m not thirsty…” Jaden moaned, his upper half collapsing against the counter. 

“I don’t care!” Chazz snapped, reaching across the counter to open the lid and shove the water against Jaden’s hand. “You drink that water right fucking now, Jaden Yuki.” 

Jaden didn’t have the guts to say no, and both men started to drink the water. “I’m gonna guess neither of you have taken molly before… just keep drinking water, and try to enjoy yourselves.” Chazz rubbed his face with a deep sigh, as if this was the biggest bother to him in the world. “I’ll come check on you guys when you wake up in the morning, but you’ll be fine by then.” He grabbed a box from the counter and pulled out two baby pacifiers. “Here, put these in your mouths while you sleep, or else your jaw will feel like it’s going to fall off for the next week.” 

Once again, Jaden and Jesse didn’t have the guts to tell Chazz no. The shrimp was done in the microwave fairly quickly, and Chazz dumped it on a plate with a couple of pairs of chopsticks. “Eat this, have sex, I don’t care. Just keep drinking the water.” He glared at them once more before stalking away from the room and heading back to his harem. “And don’t come downstairs again unless you're dying!” 

**********

The food was gone in a matter of minutes, and the two men took the next bit of time to find some comfortable form of existing for the both of them. Jaden had stripped himself completely naked, then crawled under three layers of blankets. His body finally slumped against the couch and he felt like he was finally where he wanted to be, the threads of the couch growing into his skin like plant roots. 

Jesse, on the other hand, had thrown on some music, and began to dance. Well, not so much dancing, as aggressively moving. He kept his palms flat against his skin, and moved his hands up and down his arms as he swayed his hips back and forth. The next time Jaden bothered to look at the clock, half an hour had passed. 

“Oh…” Jesse sighed as he touched a particularly warm area along his own neck. “Bodies are fuckin’ weird, Jay…” He started. “Like, right under our skin we have just a network of blood that ya can’t ever get away from. I could take out a kidney, and be fine. I could have my whole heart replaced with an artificial one, and be relatively okay, but blood… it’s like … how does it all even get inside you in the first place? Crazy…” He touched along his own ear, his body just growing hotter by the second. “And how do ears even work? Like, I get that whole vibrations and ear drums thing, but what kind of adapter plug in our brains turns vibrations into things we can understand. Spooky.” 

Jesse turned his gaze to Jaden, eyes glossy yet on fire. “Let’s have sex. It’ll feel incredible. It’s like I can feel everything my body can possibly feel all at once.” He took a few quick steps towards the couch. “C’mon, Jay, do it for me.” He stuck out his lower lip, and gave Jaden that wonderful puppy-dog look. “Ya don’t even have to do anythin’! Your little Romeo will do all the work.” He didn’t hesitate in picking up Jaden’s hand and pressing a long, hot kiss to the back of it. 

“You don’t even let me get a word in, edgewise, Jess.” Jaden mumbled, his hand feeling like it was being weighed down by the force of a black hole. “I wanna have sex as much as the next guy, but if you think I’m moving my body even an inch, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“I’ll fuck you into the couch then.” Jesse suggested. Jaden figured he must be hornier than he originally thought. “It might feel nice, being pressed into deeper and deeper… and your body just sinking lower and lower.” 

“You’ll have to hold my legs.” Jaden mumbled as he moved his head as much as he could. He let it press down into the pillow just below him, and even that was too much movement in his opinion. 

Jesse wasn’t wasting a moment. His pants came off, but his tight black v-neck was still pressed against his body. One by one he pulled off Jaden’s fortress of blankets, and crawled on top of Jaden. Jaden could feel the hands on his freezing cold body. They were the only flickers of heat in the now frozen tundra of the couch. “You’re so relaxed, Jay… I don’t think I’ve ever seen your body this relaxed before…” 

Jaden just smiled. His legs, each weighing as much as a blue whale - seemed to spread much easier when Jesse picked up each under the knees. Jaden could make out the shape of his man’s biceps under the V-neck, and damn, was that a sight. “You haven’t fucked me in a long time Jess.” Jaden had cut off Jesse in the middle of another rant. He hadn’t been paying attention. “I love the way my thighs look spread around your waist.” Was he hard? He probably was… it was hard to tell in the arctic attic. 

“I’m gonna make your body feel so relaxed, you’ll probably end up sleeping in your filth.” Jesse groaned, moving his hands yet again now that Jaden’s legs were parted. “I don’t even have to tell ya to open yourself for me… you’re already so pliable.”

Jaden let out a strange noise when he felt penetration. He figured it was Jesse’s finger, but it could have been his cock. Jaden was just too relaxed, and he wasn’t about to pick up his head to look down between his legs. Even if he was sure the sight would be worth the effort. “I feel it Jess… I still mean it when I say I love you so much…” He breathed out, closing his eyes, and letting himself just feel Jesse. 

What Jaden didn’t expect was Jesse to move himself closer into his man. A hot breath ghosted across Jaden’s lower belly as Jesse spoke. “Let me make love to you then… I want you to feel just how much I love you in return.” And a trail of warm kisses began to snake their way from Jaden’s belly button, up to his abs, then his chest. 

Jesse’s thick teal chin hair tickled against Jaden’s skin, but he couldn’t laugh. All his attention was focused between the stretch in his ass, and the intense beating of his heart. Jaden felt Jesse's face pressed against his chest, ear to heart. “Beautiful… You might not be entirely human anymore, Jay, but I know that this part of your heart is beating for me…”

Jaden felt a moment of pure bliss - himself just feeling the love for his partner, and his body weighed down and relaxed like it had never been before. Soon enough, his little moment was broken up by a much wider stretch in his tight hole. “Fuck…” He breathed into the air. 

“Sorry…” Jesse muttered, his head still collapsed against Jaden’s chest. “Did that hurt you?”

“I … don’t think so?” Jaden really had no clue. The quick moment had passed, and now his body was opening wide for his lover. His Jesse. “I guess we’re gonna find out tomorrow…” 

Jesse snorted and began to make small, wave-like motions against Jaden’s body. He really didn’t know why it took him so long to realize Jesse was fucking him. Jaden’s legs were spread like butter, and Jesse was pressed flush along Jaden’s body, with his large hands holding Jaden’s lower back tightly. Such an intimate pose, with both of them melting and vibing together. With a small grunt and a bit of effort, Jaden was able to pick up one of his hands, and let it tangle in Jesse’s beautiful hair. 

Jaden registered that his body was moving with each thrust of Jesse’s, his body pushing up against the couch, and Jesse filling his ass like he hadn’t in so long. It wasn’t the first time Jaden had been fucked in 17 years, but it was the only one that mattered to him now. Jesse was filling him with a love that Jaden had forgotten even existed in his heart.

A pattern of soft grunts filled the room, each roll of Jesse’s hips caused yet another beautiful groan to pass the man’s gorgeous thick lips. “Do you feel me, Jay?” Jesse asked, his voice abnormally quiet. “Do you feel how much I love you?” 

“I’ve always felt that, Jesse.” Jaden spoke back in the same quiet tone. Jesse’s hips didn’t still, but they also didn’t pick up in pace. It was so comfortable, smooth, and private. “The moment I saw you… alive… in the Dark World, I knew I would end up spending the rest of my life cherishing your existence. Even though I … I lost track of my goals along the way, seeing you at the reunion reminded me of everything I feel for you. Like a tidal wave crashing into me.” Jaden’s words were so quiet, yet he had been spending months trying to figure out how to articulate them. 

As Jaden laid there, listening to Jesse’s pants, and feeling his thrusts, he suddenly felt his sternum grow wet. “Jess?” 

Jesse sniffled and looked up into Jaden’s eyes, his own puffy and wet, and crying “Don’t pick fun of me, Jay…” He sniffled, his fingers curling against the skin of Jaden’s lower back. “I just love you so damn much. I feel like… like our relationship spans dimensions and timelines, and I just… I feel so RIGHT when I’m with you.” 

With a tremendous amount of effort, Jaden was able to push teal locks from Jesse’s eyes, and look into his sapphire crystal eyes. “I treasure you more than anything, Jess…” He waited for Jesse to stop tearing up, but he didn’t. “Get it…? Treasured? Cause you’re the crystal beast master?” 

“Are you makin’ puns right now, sugar plum?” Jesse snorted, his expression clearing up into its usual content state. “Alright, well, I guess I better get this over with now… I’m still hard, and I don’t think it’ll take too long.” 

Before Jesse could even roll his hips once more, they heard a muffling from downstairs. The noises were getting louder and louder with each call until the two men could very clearly make out all the men chanting “Chazz it up! Chazz it up! CHAZZ IT UP!” And then finally explode into a thunderous roar of cheers. 

…

“Jaden… I don’t think I can keep going.” Jesse mumbled quietly. 

“I couldn’t even start in the first place.” Jaden sighed. He was really enjoying himself, but Jesse was right - that two seconds of chazzing it up, had really ruined the mood. 

**********

By the time the sun had rolled around the next morning, Jaden and Jesse were both feeling groggy and odd, but nothing in the world could make them stay another second of Chazz-fuckboy island.

Jaden had pretty much called from Jesse’s boat that they would mail Chazz’s clothes back to him, and he hoped some day he’d be able to look Chazz in the eyes again. 

Chazz really didn’t care though - he had a whole week left of vacation, and a dozen or so boys that were willing to do whatever he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to comment and Kudo if you liked the story!


End file.
